


Make It End

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Stan and Kenny had been waiting for an eternity to board their plane, and Stan was getting a little cranky.(Written for Stenny Week. Day 6 - journey)





	Make It End

“And here we have the wild Stanley--"

“Dude, knock it off,” Stan groaned.

Kenny laughed, but took the phone out of his face. He sat back down next to Stan, then Stan's phone pinged. He checked it - a Snapchat notification from Kenny, in the group chat they had with Eric and Kyle. He didn't even need to play it to know what the snap was.

‘ _ You guys are still at the airport? _ ’ Kyle wrote.

‘ _ Yeah. flight delays - woohoo _ ’ Kenny replied.

A delay of about three hours and counting, to be precise. Stan buried his face in his hands. He had woken up at 4 in the morning to catch this flight, only to be told it was delayed. They had been stuck at the airport for far too long, and Stan was getting cranky. Maybe they should have gone home, or at least gone somewhere else.

“D’you want a coffee?” Kenny asked.

“Yeah. Easy on the coffee, heavy on the caffeine,” Stan said.

“Mm, I'll ask them if they can just inject it into your arm.”

Stan laughed weakly, before burying his face in his hands again. Kenny had once told him purgatory was like being stuck in a plane, unable to get off. An airport was close enough to a plane in Stan's eyes - this was definitely purgatory.

He kept looking at the board - the 8am flight to Los Angeles was still delayed. Stan sighed, before sitting up. He idly surfed Facebook out of boredom; he didn't usually check it except for birthdays and other special occasions.

His notifications had blown up with a thousand congratulations, and photos he and Kenny had been tagged in. He scrolled through them, silently thanking the free airport Wi-Fi. There was a photo of Kenny smushing cake into Stan's face, their first dance, and Stan trying not to cry at the altar. He saw a video of Randy giving his drunken speech, and Stan frowned. He was going to pretend that never happened.

There were photos of Stan and Kenny with various people, but mostly with each other. Photos of Stan waiting nervously at the altar with Kyle, who was reassuring him. He looked green in the photos - that was embarrassing. Stan smiled to himself. He loved every single one of these photos.

Something pinched his arm and he yelped. Stan looked behind him and Kenny laughed, handing him his coffee. He sat down next to Stan, kissing his cheek.

“One coffee injection,” he said.

“Ow, but thanks,” Stan said before he took a sip of his coffee.

Kenny loomed over his shoulder. “Nostalgic already?”

“Dude, I’m not that emotional,” he said, nudging Kenny. “Just checking some Facebook notifications.”

Okay, maybe he was checking Facebook purely for wedding stuff. It made Stan happy. Kenny leaned against him, putting a hand on Stan's knee.

It was only a couple of days ago, but it didn't feel real. Maybe Stan would wake up, single and alone, and this would have been a beautiful dream. Kenny was far too warm against him for this to be anything but reality. Stan smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you,” Stan said.

“Shit, really? I wish I knew sooner,” Kenny laughed. “I love you, too.”

Stan finished off his drink, then wrapped his arms around Kenny. He snuggled close to Stan, humming contently. Stan almost fell asleep when a voice came on over the speakers.

“Now boarding the 309 flight to Los Angeles.”

They separated and grabbed their luggage, before almost running off to the gate. When they joined the queue, Kenny grabbed Stan and pulled him in for a selfie with a huge smile. Stan couldn't help but mirror that smile.

Kenny sent the selfie to their group chat - and his story - with the caption ‘ _ F I N A L L Y _ ’, coupled with party popper emojis. Stan laughed; Kenny was adorable.

Stan spent the flight squished between Kenny and a stranger, which made it difficult to sleep. Kenny was excited, pointing out things they could see overhead as they flew. Stan leaned against him, and Kenny held him. Before he knew it, they had landed, and Kenny was nudging him awake.

Stan groaned as he stood, making his way off the plane and out to the hot Los Angeles air. He was already slowly baking in the heat - damn South Park and its permanent frost. Kenny grabbed his hand and led him inside the airport to grab their luggage.

It wasn't long before they reached their hotel in Malibu. Stan laughed as he looked out over the balcony - being here brought back memories. He hoped he would never have to see Mel Gibson again, though. He abandoned his suitcase and laid down on the bed, spreading himself out.

“Stan, come on, cocktails on the beach are waiting,” Kenny whined.

Stan wasn't going to sleep at all at this rate. With a groan, he got back up, and Kenny grinned. He grabbed Stan's hand and led him out of the hotel and out to the beach.

Kenny sat him down and fetched them a couple of drinks. It was tempting to go to sleep, but Kenny was back before he could even think about it. Stan sipped his cocktail. It was fruity and loaded with sugar, but it made Kenny happy.

“To us,” Kenny said, raising his glass.

Stan rose his glass with him. “To us.”

Their glasses clinked together, and Stan smiled. Kenny put down his glass and leaned over to peck his lips.

“And they said we'd never last,” Kenny said.

“Wh-- who said that?!”

Kenny laughed, and relaxed in his seat. He huffed, before taking another sip of his cocktail. Stan knew he wasn't getting an answer.

“Doesn't matter. What does matter is, I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

“That's why you married me. I hope,” Stan said.

“Maybe. Maybe I just like your money.”

Stan laughed, before shoving Kenny gently. Stan wasn't rich, but he would have given everything he had to Kenny.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
